wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasto pływające/19
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XIX | poprzedni=Rozdział XVIII | następny=Rozdział XX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XIX. Nie mogliśmy z Corsicanem już wątpić. Była to Ellen, narzeczona Fabijana, żona Harry Drake'a. Zrządzenie losu zgromadziło ich wszystko troje na jeden okręt. Fabijan jej nie poznał, chociaż wykrzyknął: Ona! ona! Bo jakże mógł ją poznać? Lecz nie mylił się mówiąc: Obłąkana! Ellen była obłąkaną, i zapewnie boleść, rozpacz, miłość zniszczona w jej sercu, związek z człowiekiem niegodnym, co ją wyrwał Fabijanowi, ruina, stan opłakany, wstyd, wszystko to złamało jéj duszę! O tem rozmawialiśmy na drugi dzień rano z Corsicanem. I nie mieliśmy już najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to jest ta sama młoda kobieta. Była to Ellen, którą Harry Drake wiózł z sobą na ziemię Amerykańską, aby podzielała jego życie awanturnicze. Wzrok kapitana błyszczał dzikim ogniem, na wspomnienie tego nędznika. Ja czułem, że mi nie dobrze na sercu. Lecz cóż mogliśmy poradzić przeciwko niemu — mężowi, panu? Ale najważniejszą było rzeczą zapobiedz nowemu spotkaniu Fabijana z Elleną, gdyż w końcu Fabijan poznał by swą narzeczoną, coby sprowadziło katastrofę, któréj chcieliśmy uniknąć. W każdym razie można się było spodziewać, że te dwie biedne ofiary nie zobaczą się. Nieszczęśliwa Ellen nie pokazywała się w dzień ani w salonach, ani na pokładzie okrętu. W nocy tylko, oszukując zapewne swego dozorcę, przychodziła się kąpać w tem wilgotnem powietrzu i szukać w powiewie wiatru uspokojenia chwilowego! Najpóźniéj w dni cztery, Great-Eastern miał przypłynąć do portu Nowego-Yorku. Mogliśmy więc myśleć, że wypadek nie zniszczy owoców naszego czuwania, i że Fabijan nie będzie wiedział o obecności Elleny podczas podróży po oceanie! Lecz my wydarzeń nie braliśmy w rachubę. Kierunek parostatku zmienił się trochę w ciągu nocy. Okręt znajdując trzy razy wodę na dwadzieścia siedm stopni Farenheita, to jest o trzy do czterech stopni na termometrze stu stopniowym poniżéj zera, zwrócił się na południe. Można było być pewnym, że lody znajdowały się bardzo blisko. Rzeczywiście, tego poranku niebo świeciło szczególnie, powietrze było białe, cała północ świeciła silnem odbiciem światła, zapewnie sprawionem przez odbicie od kry lodów. Wiatr był ostry, a około godziny dziesiątéj drobny śnieg, posypał nagle parostatek białym proszkiem. Później powstała okropna mgła w pośród któréj dawaliśmy znaki swojéj obecności częstem gwizdaniem. Powstał stąd wrzask przeraźliwy, który odstraszał stada mew siedzących na rejach okrętu. O w pół do jedenastej, kiedy mgła się wzniosła, statek szrubowy, ukazał się na horyzoncie po prawéj stronie okrętu. Biały wierzchołek jego komina, dawał poznać, że należał do stowarzyszenia Inmana i wiózł wychodźców z Liverpoola do Nowego-Yorku. Ten statek dał nam poznać swoje nazwisko. Był to City of Limerik, miał tysiąc pięćset trzydzieści beczek objętości, a siłę dwustu piędziesięciu sześciu koni. Wypłynął z Nowego-Yorku w sobotę, a zatem musiał się spóźnić. Przed śniadaniem niektórzy podróżnicy urządzili pulę, która niemogła nie podobać się tym miłośnikom gier i zakładów. Rezultat téj puli miał być wiadomy dopiero za dni cztery. Była to, jak nazywają „''pula sternika''”. Wiadomo, że kiedy okręt ma przybić do lądu, sternik wchodzi na pokład. A więc dzielą dwadzieścia cztery godzin dnia i nocy, na czterdzieści ośm pół godzin, lub dziewięćdziesiąt sześć kwadransów stosownie do liczby podróżnych. Każden z grających składa na stawkę dolara, a traf mu przyznaje jednę z tych półgodzin albo kwadransów. Wygrywającym te czterdzieści ośm lub dziewięćdziesiąt sześć dollarów, jest ten, na czyj kwadrans przypadnie chwila, w któréj sternik postawi nogę na okręcie. Jak widzimy, gra nie jest zawikłaną. Nie są to wyścigi konne, tylko kwadransowe. Szanowny Mac Alpine, mieszkaniec Kanadyi, wziął główny zarząd nad tym interesem. Łatwo zabrał dziewiędziesięciu sześciu zakładających się, a między niemi kilka kobiet, i to nie najmniej chciwych gry. Naśladowałem ten zapał i postawiłem dolIara. Los mi wyznaczył sześćdziesiąty czwarty kwandrans. Był to zły numer, nie miałem tu sposobu wyjścia z korzyścią. Istotnie ten podział czasu liczy się od połu dnia jednego dnia do południa dnia drugiego. Są więc kwadranse dzienne i kwadranse nocne. Lecz te ostatnie nie mają żadnej wartości w grze, gdyż mało kiedy okręty rezykują się przybijać do lądu wśród ciemności, a zatem sposobność przyjęcia sternika na pokładzie w nocy rzadko się zdarza. Łatwo się przecież pocieszyłem. Schodząc do salonu, zobaczyłem, że zapowiedziano jakieś czytanie na wieczór. Misyjonarz z Utah ogłaszał konferencyją o Mormonizmie. Była to dobra sposobność poznania tajemnic „Miasta świętych” z resztą ten elder p. Hatch miał być mówcą i to mówcą zawołanym. Wykonanie więc powinno było być godne dzieła. Podróżni przyjęli chętnie ogłoszenie o téj konferencyi. Punkt, w którym byliśmy, wskazywały następujące cyfry: Szer. 42° 32ʻ P. Dłu. 510 59ʻ Z. Bieg: 254 mil. Około trzeciej po południu, sternicy dali znak zbliżenia się dużego statku o czterech masztach. Okręt ten zmienił trochę swój bieg, aby się zbliżyć do Great-Eastern'u w zamiarze poznajomienia go ze swem nazwiskiem. Ze swéj strony, kapitan kazał nieco zboczyć i wkrótce statek posłał mu swój numer. Była to Atlanta, jeden z tych dużych okrętów, które przepływają z Londynu do Nowego Yorku ocierając się o Brest. Witał nas mijając, a myśmy się odwzajemnili. Wkrótce potem, ponieważ płynął w przeciwną stronę, znikł nam. W tym czasie Dean Pitferge powiedział mi z nieukontentowaniem, że konferencyja p. Hatch'a została zakazana. Purytanki będące na parowcu nie dozwoliły swym mężom zapoznać się z tajemnicami Mormonizmu!